POKEMON Story
by Flantastic1
Summary: The tale of the POKEMON Story.
1. Chapter 1

This world is the world were POKEMON live without any humans at all; there is only POKEMON and nothing else. In this world POKEMON can try to achieve the Rank of a Champion POKEMON, through challenging the 8 Official POKEMON Guilds of each Region. I guess I forgot to mention but in this world POKEMON join Guilds, is like joining a team and with this POKEMON making Guilds they can Challenge the Official Guilds of a Region to win a badge, and once a team collects 8 Badges they can enter the National Tournament. The winner Guild of the National Tournament has a chance to challenge the Official POKEMON Champion Guild and take the spot for their own guild and that is the goal of many POKEMON Guilds in this POKEMON world. This story, this POKEMON Story is about a specific Guild from how it began to how they ended, the name of this specific POKEMON Guild is Power Rod, the name of this Guild will be explain later but for now let's begin this POKEMON Story.


	2. Chapter 2

This story begins in the Sinnoh Region with a POKEMON who has been approved by his parents to go start his own POKEMON Guild, in this world when POKEMON are allow to they can start their own guilds. To do this they go to a POKEMON Official to give the name of their Guild, the mark that will represent this guild and the leader of the guild, after doing this the POKEMON who starts a guild can go on and recruit POKEMON by either defeating them in a battle or to accept the request of a POKEMON who wants to join the Guild. This Story starts with a Chimchar who is going to the POKEMON Official of his Town, Twinleaf. This Chimchar's name is Fuego. He is not very good at anything he is just a little POKEMON with big dreams! Fuego was running since he had been waiting for the day his parents approve for him to start his own POKEMON Guild. On his way there he found 2 of his childhood friends: A Piplup whose name is Casacada and a Turtwig whose name is Sobtoo. Casacada is a male, who had always been superior to both Sobtoo and Fuego, always treated them as younger siblings taking care of them and protecting them. In the other hand Sobtoo had always been weak and couldn't do much and his biggest goal was to become strong.  
Casacada said in high spirits to both of them," Hehe! Today is the day we start our own guilds Guys! What about you 2 join my guild we will sure become a super strong guild and might even become the champion guild of Sinnoh! SO what do ya say guys, Ha!?"

Angrily Fuego responded," Well if I do that I know you would want to become the leader and I want to be the leader of the next champion guild in Sinnoh!"

Then shyly Sobtoo said," Well id I do that…. Well…. I'm never….. going to, well…. I want to….. become independent, and if I want to do so I need to do this by myself!"

Casacada smile and said," I knew you 2 were going to say something like that! Hahaha! And I know you 2 will achieve your goals, but fuegito you are going to have to defeat me if you are going to become the leader of the Champion Guild because that's my goal! Anyways have you guys come up with a name and mark for your guilds?"

" Ummmm well haha funny story! I didn't even think about that….", Fuego said embarrassed

Sobtoo said calmy," Of course! My guild's name is going to be FlowingLeaf and the mark is this" Sobtoo show the drawing it was a leaf and it seem to be moving through wind.

Cascada said in response," Well mine is going to be CascadaAzul, and the mark is this" Cascada show the mark it was simply the drawing of a blue waterfall.

Both Fuego and Sobtoo yelled," that's not original at all! You name the guild after you and the mark is just a waterfall!"

(By the way audience Casacada is Spanish for waterfall)

" But as always Fuego is not ready at all!", Casacada said in a taunting voice.

Fuego madly scream," It does not matter but I will come up with one right away!" by the time Fuego looked at them again they were gone, and had gone inside the Official's house. Fuego stayed outside for so long that both Cascada and Sobtoo had finish their work and started their journey. He was so furious because he had no idea of what the mark and not even the name of his guild were going to be hours pass and he had fallen asleep. The Official of his town woke him up, he was a Bibarel, old and seem weak.

"Hey, there Fuego!", he said in a nice voice," so ready, kiddo?"

Fuego didn't say anything.

"Let me tell you something kid, you go on and start your journey comeback to me when you had recruited some POKEMON and maybe they will help you come up with your stuff." Bibarel said.

Fuego look super happy and yelled" Really!"

Bibarel smile and said," yeah, really go on ahead and comeback to me once you have done so, Okay?"

Fuego smile and started running away, yelled," Thanks old man Bibarel!" and he disappear from his view.

Bibarel smile and said," This kid is going to be a great POKEMON someday."


End file.
